User talk:ObsessiveSeddieDisorder
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:IHire An Idiot/@comment-ObsessiveSeddieDisorder-20101229163329 page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mak23686 (Talk) 16:34, December 29, 2010 Thought I'd Say Hello =) Hey there. :D I see we have a bit in common, lol. We're both Seddie shippers, and we both can get pretty hyped up. xD Heyo! Hey! I see we have a lot in common. Want to be friends? Hey! Um.... It doesn't say who wrote this, so I don't know who this is.... Ugh! I forgot to put my signature. I'm *so* sorry. (stupid me) Anyway I love your Seddie dream! xx TheSeddier200-Talk To Me! <3 17:09, August 17, 2011 (UTC) @TheSeddier200 lol That's alright! And thanks! I don't know why in my dream it was Christmas themed, or why Sam couldn't be trusted with scissors, but I liked the kiss part of the dream! lol XD Congrats!Edit You made it on the news team! http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:NeneG/IMPORTANT_BLOG_-_THE_NEWS_TEAM_RESULTS NeneG Leave me a message! 19:29, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Update News Team Update Hello, with careful thinking from our two Presidents, you have been awarded the job of Caption Contest. Go here for more information. If you have any questions, ask on my or Alica's talk pages. I am a link. Rawr. 19:17, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Rehearsal HELLO Rehearsal is on right now. Can you come? If you can, that's great. It's at the wolf game wiki chat like always Birthday Heyy! its Alien, or FreddieSeddieI'mReady! I was on the make your own sentence blog, and realized you had the same sentence as me!' Meaning we both have the same birthday! (CHRISTMAS FTW!!) So.........Hai! ALIEN IS READYYOU MAY SPEAK TO ME. 11:57, November 18, 2011 (UTC) That is so cool! 1 month and 7 days! :D ObsessiveSeddieDisorder 21:23, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Sup. It's important. December Contests start today! If you want to find out, talk page meh! :) From an awesome person. HEEEY :) Wish you a merry christmas time :)) hehe <3 seddiealltheway(SeddieBenz) 19:00, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Merry almost Christmas! :) ObsessiveSeddieDisorder 23:17, November 29, 2011 (UTC) /* Re: Secret Santa */ Aww...that picture was so cute! Thanks so much and have a happy holiday. Do you mind if I make it my avatar? :) Reply if this platypus is worthy of your time 21:37, December 11, 2011 (UTC) /* Your Gift from Your Secret Santa... */ Merry Early {almost} Christmas! From your secret Santa: ICarvicious22 P.S: Hope you enjoyed what i gave you. :). I tried. :) ObsessiveSeddieDisorder: file:OSDUnicorn.png Miss iCarly Wiki Hello! I noticed you entered Miss iCarly Wiki under: Chat Please, email your speech to me at O_OFudge@yahoo.com. Your speech can be as long as short as you want. Do not give out any information that might identify you as a user, and do not show anybody on the wiki this speech. Use this speech to convince people why YOU should be Miss iCarly wiki. Do not repeat what you said when nominating yourself. If you do, and I find out about it, you will be disqualified. If you absolutely cannot E-mail me, leave the message on my talk page of another wiki that I am on. Please fill this out By Friday, December 30. My Signature Has It's Own Box. Suck It. 16:42, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations! Here are your medals. If you want, you can put these on your user page yourself: Congrats! Candycoateddoom out, because VOLDEMORT IS GOING DOWN!~ 17:49, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Wow Thanks! :) ObsessiveSeddieDisorder (It's OSD, talk to me! XD) New York, New York! - Part 1 Click here to read the latest issue of Two Girls, One World. Hi, Ace was here. Replies make me happy! 21:40, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Two Girls, One World Hi ! Click here to read the new Two Girls, One World! blog. :) - ILoveSeddie1234321 Hey! Yeah, you're signed up for the contest, I just forgot to mention you in the comment. Sorry! Don't need to understand. Too lost to lose. 01:00, January 22, 2012 (UTC)